Tsurusen'in
Tsurusen'in, or Master Shen in the Funimation dub, is the archenemy of Kamesen'in (Muten Roshi), the Turtle Hermit, from the original Dragon Ball series and one of its six main antagonists (along with Pilaf, Assistant Black, Commander Red, Piccolo Daimao, and Ma Junior). The Crane Elder, he was the former mentor to Tenshinhan and Chaozu and the older brother of Tao Pai Pai. Master Shen is the main antagonist of the Tienshinhan Saga and a supporting antagonist of the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Personality Just like his younger brother, Tsurusen'in is extremely sadistic and unforgiving, and is not above murdering anyone who stands in his way, even his own former students. He is also very boastful and arrogant, believing himself to be flawless. It's implied that those traits are from the disappointment with his former master during King Piccolo's first reign of terror. However, Tsurusen'in is not all evil: He genuinely cares for his brother, and will never release King Piccolo, knowing what the Demon King would do to the world. Biography Past Tsurusen'in at one point was supposedly friends with Roshi back in their young days training under Mutaito as they are seen together in some of Roshi's pictures. It was the death of Mutaito in the hand of the malevolent King Piccolo that turned him into the person that he is today. Tienshinhan Saga Roshi meets up with him again at the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai to have his students defeat Roshi's students who did well at the last one. When Tsurusen'in learns that Son Goku was responsible for his brother Tao Pai Pai's supposed death, he orders Tenshinhan to kill Goku in the final round. On one of the nights of the tournament, he attempted to assassinate Goku but failed. At the final round of the tournament, he had Chaozu use telekinesis to freeze Goku so that Tenshinhan could kill him. But the three-eyed warriors rejected the help and wanted to beat him with his own skills, which Chaozu agreed to. Tsurusen'in became mad about this and threatened to kill Chaozu before Roshi blasted the twisted martial arts master out of the arena with a Kamehameha wave so they can fight fairly. After that, Tenshinhan and Chaozu left the Crane Elder because of his evil ways. Piccolo Jr. Saga One time, in an anime filler arc, when Goku traveled back in time to train with Mutaito, he saw a young Tsurusen'in and Roshi fight over Fanfan. He kidnapped her and made them defeat him to get her back. By the time of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Tsurusen'in came back with his brother Tao Pai Pai, who was mechanically modified and was set against Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan defeated Tao and Tsurusen'in carried his unconscious brother out of the arena, swearing he will get revenge. He never appeared in the series again after that point. Quotes Gallery Crane.Ep.085.png MShen.png MasterShenYoungTimeRoom.png Cranehermitflying.png Roshi&Shen.png MasterShenWatching.png MasterShenSunglasses.png TsuruKick.png TaoAndShen2.jpg ShenMad.Ep.136.png Trivia *The name Shen in the original Japanese version belonged to another character, who Kami possessed to fight Piccolo Jr. Since it was given to Tsurusen'in in the Funimation dub, the said character's name was changed into Hero. Navigation Category:Elderly Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Immortals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Assassins Category:Master of Hero Category:Siblings Category:Non-Action Category:Tragic Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated